


Little Winchester Healing

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Dad Dean, Bottom Cas, Dad Dean, Dean gets his shit together, Forgiveness, Guilty Dean, Hurt Dean, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nephilim, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Castiel (Supernatural), Top Dean, hurt cas, mpreg Cas, papa cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Castiel had just found out about his pregnancy the day Jack had killed Mary. He decided that he should tell Dean about their child and at the same time confess on how he had been holding on to the fact that he had his suspicions about Jack’s soul burning out.Somehow, in the cabin, the conversation started up with him telling the Winchesters about Jack. He remembered how Dean shot him a betrayed and angry look. A look that actually terrified him. He wanted to tell Dean about their unborn child when the hunter shut him off. He tried to apologize when all he heard were the words that shattered his heart.“You’re dead to me!”Then comes along a baby with green eyes and jet black hair...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wanted to do another slightly angsty fic and maybe a more cute kid fic :) This fic will focus on the little Winchester that will do some papa/daddy healing 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic
> 
> Please forgive my English as it is my second language.

“Dean maybe you’re over-reacting", Sam tried to talk his brother out of his anger.

  
Dean grit his teeth, white knuckling the wheel, “Sam! Cas knew about Jack and yet he didn’t tell us shit! Now mom is dead!”

  
Sam sighed. There was no reasoning with his brother when he was pissed. Deep inside, he knew Dean never meant anything he said to Cas in that cabin. He loved the angel too much. This was temporary. This was normal Dean venting out.

  
However, nothing could ever wipe out the image of how hurt Cas looked.

  
Now they had just left Cas in the cabin to come home on his own. Well, more like Dean just started the ignition and left. He was just happy that the angel still had his car that he came in.

He decided to drop it for now.

  
**

  
Castiel arrived at the bunker a few hours after Dean and Sam did. He hovered outside he and Dean's room, not really sure if he was welcomed in. _Maybe I’ll just grab my pillows and spend the night on the couch._

  
Before he could make a move, the door flew open. Dean almost bumped into him but he held onto the mans biceps to steady him. That’s when Dean realized who was standing before him, the mans eyes went from droopy to pissed.

  
It actually made Castiel’s heart hurt further. He said, “Dean I-".

  
“Just get your shit and piss off Cas!” Dean walked past him and headed towards the direction of the kitchen.

  
Castiel’s hand unconsciously settled on his tummy. He felt the tears fill his eyes as he mumbled, “Its ok baby. Daddy will come around". He wondered how much of that was true.

  
**

  
Dean felt like utter crap. He didn’t mean to snap at Cas like that but he just couldn’t help it. He was still so angry. He unscrewed the bottle of Jack and took a giant gulp welcoming the burn as the liquid travelled down his throat. 

He thumbed at the bridge of his nose bringing his fingers away to see tears on them. His vision blurred as he thought of how distraught his boyfriend looked. He mumbled, “Christ Dean. You’re a real asshole".

  
His heart squeezed when he caught sight of the angel holding his pillows and a cover, heading in the direction of the library.

  
Maybe it’s best that they stay apart for tonight.

  
**

  
Things didn’t get better the next day.

  
In fact, things became worse when Sam and Dean found their mothers body not far from the cabin.

Dean became distant after they burned Mary's body. He didn’t want to talk to anyone, he refused to shed a tear. The man just found comfort in alcohol.

  
Castiel couldn’t see Dean this way. So he ignored Sam's warning of _‘give him time'._ He needed to tell Dean that he was going to be a dad. _Maybe it would help the man cheer up or deal with his grief?_

  
He found Dean sitting in the kitchen with Sam seated opposite him busy typing away on the laptop. Sam shot panicky eyes at him when the man saw him approaching with a determined look.

  
“Cas I don't-“ Sam began.

  
“No Sam! I’m done being patient!” Castiel interrupted. “Dean can we talk?”

  
Dean just acknowledged Castiel by emptying his glass of whiskey before pouring himself another one. The man aimed blank eyes at him, “Not today Cas".

  
“Today damnit!” He grabbed Dean’s tumbler and yanked it away, smashing it on the wall.

  
Dean’s face morphed into a completely cold and venomous look. The man shoved his chair back as he stood, glaring at Cas, “You are going to fuck off or I won’t be held responsible for what I do".

  
There was so much pain and anger in Dean’s eyes. All directed at him. He placed a hand on his tummy, continuing to push, “Dean I have something important to tell you, please?”

  
Dean spat out, “What!? LIKE HOW YOU’RE PART OF THE REASON MY MOTHER IS DEAD!?” Suddenly everything became pin drop silent. Dean swallowed and rubbed a hand down his face, aiming Cas a apologetic look, “I’m sorry Cas I-".

  
But Cas was not having it. He was freaken shattered and he just couldn’t be around Dean anymore. Not now. He felt wet tears run down his cheeks as he shakily spat out, “Yes it’s my fault that Mary is dead Dean!”

  
“Cas-".

  
“No Dean! It is! And I just want to say I’m sorry”. He swiped at his tears, “And before I go, I want to tell you that I'm pregnant with your child Dean".

"W-What?" Dean stammered looking like he would of fell on his ass if he wasn't holding on to the table for support.

He didn't want to repeat anything. He was just drained, so he said, "Good bye Dean".

"NO CAS!"

With that Castiel left a shocked Dean and Sam behind.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is like a fast forward because I don't want to linger in the angst. Though Dean will still have to apologize and all in the future chapters.
> 
> Anyways, the ending is sweet :)

Months!

  
Cas had been gone for months!

  
Dean was about to flip his shit. He had tried everything- praying, calling, texting and even summoning but still no dice.

  
The angel didn’t want to be found.

  
And it tore at Dean. It ate at him every single day. It riddled him with guilt, self loathing and shame. And the thing is- he knew he fucken deserved it.

  
He had treated the one person who he loved next to Sam in a horrible way. He blamed Cas blindly, not even giving the angel a chance to speak. He had taken the cowards way out, drinking alcohol till it numbed his pain and at least got him to fall asleep.

And he thought it was a cure-all until it had ended up costing him big.

  
Now? Now he was a lost man.

  
He was lost without his angel and his…….his baby.

  
_I’m pregnant with your baby Dean._

  
Oh God! He was going to be a dad!

  
**

  
Castiel had chosen to confide in Gabriel for a reason. The arch was different and would not kill him at the first chance. Gabriel was like a big brother to him who always took care of him when he was just a mere fledgling- teaching him how to use his wings and how to zap here and there.

  
He trusted the angel to know his secret and most importantly, he needed Gabriel to help him with the birth of his child.

  
Hence, he had found Gabriel immediately after he left the Winchesters and had been now living with him for the past 8 months.

  
As he laid back on his bed, rubbing his big tummy, his mind would go back to Dean pleading and praying everyday since he left. 

It made him want to return to the man he loved.

  
He wanted to. He really did but he knew it just wasn’t the right time to be around the grieving hunter. He was wrong about the baby news calming Dean.

  
_Well how would you know?_

  
_You weren’t in the bunker to see if he has changed or not, after the big reveal._

  
Guilt would set in as he thought of how he was deliberately avoiding Dean. But no matter what, he was convinced that when the time is right, he would pop by on the Winchesters again and this time he would be popping in with his son/daughter.

  
He wanted the sex of the baby to be a surprise, so he asked Gabe (who was kinda his obstetrician) not to reveal the sex of the baby.

  
He smiled as the warmth of his baby's grace seeped through his palm. He smiled, “What’re you up to little bee?” As the warmth grew hotter, he began to frown. That was when he felt a sharp pain shoot through his belly, his lower back and tummy started to pain. He was in the middle of taking deep breaths when something wet soaked his boxers and seeped into his pants and sheets. That’s when everything started to just hurt more.

His water had broke.

  
Yes. Apparently a carrying angel would develop a birth canal that would just be for delivery of the Nephilim before it began to close up and heal. He could feel the walls of his cervix begin to contract.

He knew it was time.

  
Through his pain he shouted, “Gabe! The baby's coming!”

  
**

  
Dean was packing for a hunt- which he so needed to distract his mind- when a knock sounded on the bunker door. _Who the fuck knocks?_

  
_Well it may be a stranger or someone who doesn’t know the new password you installed!_

  
He huffed and grumbled out, “Coming!” As the knocks became persistent.

  
Who he saw standing on the other side of the door shocked him completely. He was at a loss for words as his eyes currently took in the shy smiling angel with a bundle in his hand. Something wrapped in a bee blankie. A something that made a soft whimper before moving underneath.

  
He tried to will down his beating heart as his eyes could only stare at the unknown moving bundle in Castiel's arms. His eyes flicked up to meet those worried and hesitant blues. He took in his beautiful angel, muttering, “Cas?”

  
“Hey Dean".

  
“You’re here", Dean smiled shakily.

  
Castiel nodded with tears in his eyes, gently removing the blankie to the side to reveal their babies face, "We're here".

  
Dean’s eyes was transfixed onto that little tiny human with a tuff of jet black hair on its tiny round head, freckles dusting the bridge of its nose and that tiny parted delicate mouth that showed the baby's top gum. He found himself tearing up and glancing up at the smiling angel, “O-Ours?”

  
Castiel smiled and took a step towards the father of his child. He stretched his occupied arms out, “Do you want to hold our child?”

  
Dean didn’t wait. He was terrified but at the same time excited. He nodded and gently accepted the tiny bundle into his arms, cradling the little one to his chest. He murmured, “Hey".

  
The little one opened its eyes.

  
That’s when Dean was met with the most beautiful greens he had ever seen followed by a tiny gummy smile and a wag of fists. He said, “Hey baby. I’m your daddy".

  
The little one made a little sniffling sound before smiling again.

  
Dean had fallen in love. This little one was his and he was going to protect his baby with his life. He smiled shakily at the beautiful blue eyed angel who looked between he and the baby with fondness. He knew Castiel could read the question in his eyes.

  
The angel ran a finger down his baby's soft cheek, “His name is Jude Matthias Winchester".

  
Dean’s heart completely melted. He looked down at his little one, cradling the little one warmly, his voice carrying so much emotion as he said,  “We have a beautiful son”.

  
The little one smiled wider at his dads compliment, fists wagging in the air.

  
Dean smoothed his fingers gently down his sons head, “Hey Jude. Welcome home".

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos. Please tell me how you feel about this chapter. Please inspire me to keep writing :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Sammy meets Jude.
> 
> Dean apologises.

Sam had to pinch himself several times as he took in the sight before him. _No way! His mind was playing tricks on him! Maybe he's losing it? You know with all the stress and aging. Maybe he was hitting his mid life crisis much earlier….okay way earlier than when it’s intended?_

  
_Ok no! That’s just stupid!_

  
He had to blink several times. Yup he wasn’t imagining things.

  
There laying in the middle of Dean's mattress was a little sleeping baby- barely a few days old. He quietly took a few steps into Dean's room, eyes taking in the little ones features. The little one was dressed in a white onesie, there was a white beanie snuggly fitted around the tiny round head- but from here he could see a little tuff of black hair peaking from the beanies side, the little one’s nose was as cute as a button, there was dusting's of freckles on the kids cheekbones and bridge of nose, the little ones lips was pouty and full and overall the baby looked so freaken tiny and fragile.

  
There was no mistaking who this kid belonged to. This was Dean and Cas bundle of joy.

  
_Oh my God! That’s his little niece or nephew!_

  
His heart swell 10 times bigger as tears began to prickle the corner his eyes.

  
His brothers voice startled him, “Sam, you’re back early". Dean whispered and walked by him, shooting him a shy smile. “I guess you’ve met my son". Sam watched his brother sit by the edge of the memory foam, smiling fondly at the tiny sleeping human.

  
Sam’s mind finally processed Dean's words, quietly blurting out, “I have a nephew!”

  
“Yes you do Sam", came another gravelly voice from behind him. An angel he so missed and worried for these last couple of months.

  
Sam turned to face a shyly smiling Castiel. From here he could see the underlying nervousness and weariness. He decided to rid the angel of that negativism, stalking over and engulfing the now startled angel in his arms, “Glad to see you're back Cas". After they shared a brief hug, Sam pulled back and shot the angel a worried look, “You’re not going to disappear on us again, are you?”

  
Cas gnawed at his bottom lip, “Well, that’s if Dean allows us to stay".

  
Dean blurted from behind, “Of course you’re allowed to stay Cas. I’m not letting you and our son out of my sight ever again".

  
Sam smiled at his brother. He watched the man rest his palm gently on his sons tiny chest. He knew Dean was gone for the kid. He knew Dean was going to love his son unconditionally. That baby totally had his badass _'take no shit'_ dad wrapped around his little finger without much effort. And….he was sure he would do anything for his nephew too. He asked, “What’s his name?”

  
Dean answered with warmth, “Jude Matthias Winchester".

  
Sam’s heart literally did a somersault, “Like the beetles song mom used to sing to us?”

  
Dean aimed watery eyes at him, nodding, “Yeah Sammy. Just like the song".

  
Sam aimed Cas heart eyes, “It’s a perfect name Cas. Thank you.”

  
Castiel just nodded and smiled right back with a fond expression aimed at the little awake moving bundle now cradled in Dean's arms.

  
Sam itched to hold his nephew. He stepped closer and saw those emerald green eyes staring up at Dean. The child was so quiet, looking up at his dad with so much awe and fascination. Sam asked, “Can I hold him?”

  
Dean ran the tip of his index finger lightly down his sons nose before looking at Sam, “Yeah Sam. You can”. The older hunter stood up, and gently passed Jude into Sam's waiting arms. His brother warned, “Be sure not to drop him Sammy".

  
Sam huffed, giving Dean the eye roll. His brother's overprotective daddy side had already kicked into gear. His attention however was quickly diverted to the sniffling bundle whose green eyes now stared up at him. The little one’s brows drew lightly together as if trying to figure out who this new person was. His heart thrummed, “Hey Jude. I’m your uncle Sam".

  
The little ones tongue peaked out of his mouth for a short while, brows drawing further in as his gaze pierced deeper into Sam. Man Jude so reminded him of Dean. The kid had already developed his dad's ‘ _I don’t believe your bullshit'_ look. But he was saved when the little one suddenly went all gummy smile, wagging his fists in the air with a little sound of approval being torn out from him.

  
“He likes you Sam", Castiel commented.

  
Dean chuckled before the hunter glanced at Castiel. Sam picked up how Dean thread his fingers into Castiel’s. The hunter asking, “Cas. Can we talk in the ktichen for a few minutes while Sam holds sonny?”

  
Castiel smiled shakily, “Ok Dean".

  
Sam watched how the angel and hunter drifted closer. He hoped this meant that Dean would apologize and would try to sort things out.

  
Dean flashed Sam a warning glance, “Don’t do anything to upset him, Sammy".

  
Sam huffed and sat down on the edge of Dean’s bed, “I won't Dean. Now go”.

  
He watched as Dean forced himself to walk out the room with Cas. Yup his brother was totally a goner.

  
**

  
“I want to apologize Cas for being such an insensitive, inconsiderate asshole”.

  
Dean thumbed the back of Cas knuckles. The angel knew the hunter was truly remorseful- he could feel it in Dean’s touch, he could see it in the man’s eyes.

Though he was thrilled, he still needed to let Dean know how he truly felt when he was alone. “Dean you had hurt me”, Castiel sadly stated.

  
Dean’s own tears began to pool in his eyes, heart squeezing as he looked down to their clasped hands, murmuring, “I know baby". He brought a hand up to massage his temples, “I was so damn stupid".

  
Castiel reached out for Dean's hand, bringing it to his lips, laying a tender peck, “You did hurt me Dean and I had to leave but it didn’t mean that I gave up on our love”.

  
Dean swallowed, “I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t return with our….baby….our son". He really couldn’t think of his little one not being by his side- not now that he has held him and met him. He uttered shakily, “Please Cas, don’t take him away from me".

  
Castiel’s heart squeezed, he cupped Dean's cheek, guiding the mans head up till blues met emeralds, “I’ll never take him away from you Dean. He stays here, we stay here, together as a family".

  
Dean felt a tear roll down his cheek, “Does this mean you forgive me too?”

  
Castiel smiled through his own tears, “Yes Dean. It means I forgive you". He added, “But Dean, I can’t go through all that pain again. I don’t think I can survive it let alone stay strong enough".

  
Dean brought his hand up, cupping the nape of Castiel’s neck, guiding the angels head towards his till their foreheads were rested along each others, lips just a breath away, “I promise I will never treat you nor hurt you like that ever again baby”.

  
Castiel smiled, “I love you Dean Winchester".

  
Dean pulled back just an inch to meet the angels wet eyes, “I love you too, Castiel Novak. Very much".

  
When Dean brought their lips together; it was his sealed unbreakable promise.

 _His word_.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wants to keep his bundle of joy safe...

_Outlet covers- Sam couldn’t plug his charger on._

_Safety knobs- on the door handles and stove knobs._

_Furniture guards- on any sharp or pointy corner of furniture._

_Drawer latches- inside any cabinet or drawer._

_Banister guards- lined the rails of the stairs_

_Baby gate- at the foot of the iron stair well._

_The weapons was moved somewhere- the storage cabinets were completely empty (not even salt or holy water was in sight)._

_Books were removed from the shelves (that were now boarded up)- and that almost made Sam have a heart attack- where were his books!?_

Sam just stood there with his dropped jaw. ‘ _Dean had baby proofed the bunker!’_

As if on cue, Dean came strolling in with little Jude cradled in his arms. The hunter was humming Metallica to his son while rocking the little one lightly. There was this goofy fond expression Dean aimed down at the little one. Dean smiled at him as he went past, saying, “Hey Sammy”. The hunter then raised a brow, “Why do you look spooked?”

“Dean you childproofed the entire bunker?” Sam still sounded like he was in disbelief.

Dean laid a peck on the little ones button nose as Jude cooed, not looking away from the tiny bundle as he shrugged and said, “Yeah. Daddy had to baby proof the bunker for little Jude".

Sam huffed, “Dean it’s not like he'll be crawling or walking around anytime soon”.

Dean shot Sam a narrowed look. The hunter said, “Well Cas says he'll be crawling around in the next couple of weeks and possibly he would start toddling around too, Sammy. I can’t take that risk with my son".

_Wait did he hear right?_

“W-What?”

Dean shook his head at his brother dumbfounded expression. He sighed, “Really Sam? Have you forgotten that my son is part angel? He will develop his motor skills faster than most babies, plus, his bones and body will become more stronger- like that of a three year old. Oh! And he may develop wings too!” Dean chuckled down at his little one, “Cas says that he needs to teach our son how to fly around in the bunker and how to make his tiny wings invisible too".

“How do you plan on keeping him safe if he starts flying, Dean?” Clearly concerned about his nephew now.

“Cas will tether himself to Jude at all times- his grace will prevent Jude from flying around unnecessarily unless he lifts the binds”. Dean says to Jude in a childlike tone, “And you won’t be able to swoosh out the bunker because papa will be putting very powerful sigils on the walls".

Sam couldn’t help but smile fondly at how Dean doted on his son. He commented, “So I guess that you and Cas got things all figured out huh?”

Dean smiled up at Sam, “Yup!”

The little one began to fuss, wagging his fists in the air.

“What’s that sonny? You want your milk? Well let’s go make some hmm?”

The baby made a gurgling sound before he started blowing bubbles.

Dean laughed lightly and began heading towards the kitchen, “Ok sweetheart. Calm your horses".

The baby let out a small squeak.

Dean replied, “I love you too”.

Sam’s heart swell a 100 times more. He had never seen Dean this happy before. Who knew it would take Dean having a son to get the hunter all mushy and tame. He knew Dean had a lot of heart and would give it all to Cas and his new bundle of joy.

Dean was a great dad.

His eyes drifted to the boarded up book shelves. His heart beat spiked. He called out, “Dean where did ya put the books?”

Dean replied clearly from the kitchen, “In the basement! But you’ll have to take 3 separate keys to unlock 3 locks before you can get to it!”

“What!?”

“Baby proofing Sammy! I’m taking no chances!”

Sam let out a grunt. 

Welcome to the world of overprotective dad Dean Winchester.

TBC 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok just a little flashback into Cas pregnant time with Gabe- its brief.
> 
> Will get back to all the fluffy goodness between Dean and Jude in the next chapter. 😁

**4 months ago**

It was a rainy night, Gabe was sipping on a glass of expensive red wine from the 1950’s. He was dressed in nothing but a green silk robe, comfortable pink bunny shoes warming up his feet- that were braced atop the coffee table, watching a little ‘Man vs Wild' on the discovery channel. 

What can he say? He wasn’t into Casa Erotica today. 

Just when Bear Grills was demonstrating how ‘drinking your own pee' can save your life, was when he heard the ‘ding dong' of the doorbell. He sighed and glanced up at his gold, framed, plated wall clock that sat atop the mantelpiece, 1am.

He frowned and got to his feet, heading towards his front door while murmuring under his breath, “Who in the heck rings a doorbell at this time of the night….or morning?” He cracked his knuckles, bracing for a fight as he reached for the door handle. His jaw dropped to the ground as he was met face to face with an unexpected guest. 

A very wet, drenched, droopy, exhausted looking angel.

He picked up his jaw, “Castiel?” His heart immediately dropped, his worry spiking as he stepped to the side, trying to usher his brother in, “What are you doing out in this horribly drenched night?” Once Castiel was in, blue eyes aimed sadly at him, he asked, “And why in the hell did you ring the doorbell instead of just whooshing in- like us classy angels always do?”

Castiel's teeth chattered as he leaned his back against the wall, arms hugged himself as he said, “B-Because i-it's n-not polite t-to b-budge into s-someone’s h-h-house any time y-you want, G-Gabe".

Now Gabriel was really worried, “Why are you cold? Your grace should be your shield from all forces of nature".

Castiel unconsciously placed a hand on his tummy, “My grace is already being exhausted”.

Gabriel didn’t miss the way Castiel laid a protective hand on his tummy and now that he is able to get over his state of worry and shock, he is able to pick up a burst of energy or grace of a new life form that was in this very room. It was like a beacon, instantly luring his attention to Castiel's slightly curved tummy, pushing through the trench coat. He pointed, “That’s not belly fat, is it?”

“N-No Gabe. Its not".

Gabe studied his brothers guarded expression. His heart broke at the underlying sadness he could see in those brighter than life, blue orbs. He sighed and clicked his fingers, instantly drying up Cas and his clothes, before asking, “How did Dean take it?”

Castiel's eyes dropped to the floor, almost inaudible as he replied, “I don’t really know. H-He said some hurtful things, so I left". Castiel finally glanced up at him with a desperate look, “I need a place to stay Gabe. I need a safe place where I can ensure baby grows well, before I deliver him".

Gabe could never say ‘no’ to Cas. Besides, he couldn’t say ‘no' to his future nephew or niece. He smiled encouragingly, “My home is your home, Cas. You and the munchkin can stay for as long as you like".

Castiel smiled lightly, “thank you Gabe. However, I’ll only be staying till I give birth. I want to return to Dean with our son or daughter once born. The hunter deserves to meet his child".

If it were up to Gabe, he would keep the baby away from the man, however, this was Castiel's choice and decision to make- all he had to do was be there for his favorite brother. He nodded, “Let’s get you something to eat yeah?” Because ‘yes' Nephilim’s can make an angel almost close to human in every aspect of the term; sleep, hunger, sex, cravings.

“Thanks Gabe. I much appreciate it".

**

Nephilim’s tended to grow at a much faster rate than a human child would. What it takes for 9 months of a humans pregnancy is equivalent to 4 months in an angel's pregnancy. Even after birth, a Nephilim develops much faster, within the first few months he'll or she'll either be equivalent to a 3 or 4 year old human child. Nephilim's however, stopped growing rapidly when they hit the one year mark- human side takes over and they start to grow at a normal rate- of course with the added angel features and powers- like wings. 

Gabriel had to do whatever Castiel wanted. He would be there, stroking Cas' back as he puked his guts out into the toilet bowl, getting awoken to make a 2am morning run- just to get Cas his bacon cheese burger with extra ketchup and onions, massage his swollen feet or rub his back because his brothers spine felt like it was literally going to snap in two- due to the extra weight gained, and even would be the one rubbing cocoa butter onto that round tummy- at times feeling the grateful kick of the little one underneath. 

It was into Cas's 3 months when Gabe enquired, “What’s going to happen between you and Dean, Cas? Is there a plan?” He shrugged, “You’ve only got a month left before you’re due?”

He could see the wheels turn in Cas head. It was easy to see that Cas was trying to avoid how he needed to face up to Dean someday- very soon. Cas sighed and thumbed at the bridge of his nose before rubbing a hand down his face. He sat there staring at the floor, “I'm sticking to my original plan of taking my baby to Dean. He needs to see his child and if he tells us to leave then we will".

Gabe hated the thought of Dean ever doing such a thing. He would deem Dean heartless and a coward if the man didn’t take Castiel and the little baby seriously- just living them to fend for themselves. He uttered, “Hey Cas, if you and baby ever need a place to stay after Dean’s then please let me know".

Castiel smiled, honest and pure, “Thank you Gabe”.

“You’re welcome!”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all starts out with Jude....and ends with Gabe and Sam 😁

Jude was going to give Dean and his uncle Sam a heart attack someday.

At 2 months old, the little one had finally got his fully developed baby sized wings. Castiel always studied his sons feathered wings- taking in how it had two colors entwined- one was his inherited midnight blue and the other color at the tip of his sons wings was emerald. 

And while it was a thing of unique beauty; it also was the root cause of mayhem.

“CAS!”

Castiel sighed as he dropped a load of potatoes into boiling water- a new hobby he was now addicted to was cooking. He turned just in time to see a panicked Dean hastily walking into the kitchen, “Our son has gone missing from his crib!”

“DEAN I CAN’T FIND HIM!” A panicked looking Sam, whose hair looked like a hurricane had blown through it, followed behind his brother.

Castiel sighed. This was the overprotective dad and uncle vibe that was becoming more prominent every day- as Jude got older. He uttered, “Dean, Sam, remember that his grace is tethered to mine, hence, he can’t get out of the bunker. I feel he is somewhere nearby, not in pain and is safe".

Dean aimed Cas an incredulous look, “Babe! He's just two months old! He could get hurt in the bunker!”

“Dean all the dangerous rooms in the bunker has also been baby proofed and warded. He's probably flying around in his room- maybe hiding from you two. And his grace will protect him from getting hurt!”

“How are you so calm about this!?” Dean added. “I’m about to go crazy here Cas!”

“Let him explore Dean".

“He's only two months old Cas! I’m not letting my baby out of my sight!”

Castiel squinted his eyes, “When I was two months old, I was thrown out from heaven, just so I could learn how to fly, Dean!” He added, “I had to learn to flap my wings and luckily I did before I hit the ground!”

Sam gasped while Dean let out a flabbergasted, “Cas! What kind of angel would drop a 2 month old out of heaven, just to teach them how to fly!?”

“Well, that'll be me, Deano”, Came the ever so coy and cunning voice of the arch, Gabriel.

“HOW DID YOU GET PAST THE WARDING!?” Sam said in complete shocking- awe.

Gabriel ran impressed eyes up and down Sam's form, “I’m an arch, sweetheart. Its going to take a hell of a lot more tougher sigils to keep me out. Besides, why the fuss? Can’t an uncle visit his nephew?”

Sam huffed, folding his arms along his chest, “Fine! You can stay but help us find Jude first”.

Gabe winked and clicked his fingers. Immediately a happily squealing little one in diapers landed into Dean's arms. Little Jude began letting out baby giggles while his daddy held him up in the air, checking every part of his body for any injuries. Dean then pulled him into his body, hugging his son, “Christ! Don’t do that again to daddy little man!”

The little one let out another giggle, little midnight blue- emerald wings fluttering wildly before the little one disappeared.

Dean's eyes bugged out as he was holding nothing, “CAS!”

“Oh for heavens sake Dean! CHILL!” Gabe rolled his eyes.

Dean growled at the arch, “Bring him back!”

Gabe winked, “Not unless your brother agrees to go out on a date with me first!” The arch wiggled his brows at Sam.

Dean threw his hands up and stomped away, grumbling under his breath as he headed towards Jude's bedroom. Castiel turned off the stove and followed after his frustrated lover, while Sam just stood there with his jaw dropped. 

“W-What?” Sam stuttered.

Gabe smiled coyly at the tall drink of water, “You heard me Sammy? Go out on a date with me?”

“I believe there are more urgent things to consider Gabe, like finding Jude!” Sam tried to be serious but his own heart was fluttering.

“Oh relax Sammy. Castiel and Dean have found the little tyke. I can feel it".

Sam didn’t know why his mouth ran against him, but he couldn’t stop himself from blurting, “Um isn't it going to be weird for you if we date? I mean we're both uncles to Jude".

Gabe huddled Sam towards a corner, leaning in and whispering into the taller man's ear, “Have you met me Sammy?” He pulled back enough to meet Sam, eye to eye, “Its all just titles Sammy”.

Sam felt heat crawl up his cheeks as well as consume his body. He felt that inkling of mischievousness beginning to brew within him- there was just something about Gabe that had him craving. He gnawed at his bottom lip for a few seconds before he replied, “Yeah ok. But on one condition".

“Anything, Sammy".

“Keep my nephew safe. Ward this place really well”. Sam shrugged, “I mean if you can zap into the bunker than any other arch can- so you know- a lot of arch’s don’t like the Winchesters very much".

Gabe’s heart swell at how protective Sam was of little Jude. He smiled, “Deal".

Sam smiled, dimples out in full swing, “So, date huh?”

“Mhmm".

“Well does this Saturday, 7pm sound good?”

Gabe leaned in and laid a surprise peck on Sam's cheek, “I’ll see ya at 7pm this Saturday Sammy”. He chuckled at the way Sam blushed hard, taking a few steps back and extending his elbow, “So shall we get to warding the bunker with stronger sigils Sammy?”

Sam smiled gratefully, “Yeah! Let’s do this! The quicker the better, otherwise, Jude is seriously going to give Dean and I a heart attack someday".

With that the arch, assisted by Sam, set to warding the bunker with stronger sigils.

All in the name of protecting little Jude.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute moments...

There was a knock on the bunker door. An exhausted Dean, who cradled a sleeping Jude’s -little head- to his pectoral, walked up the iron stairs. _Well, who in the hell rang the doorbell? Or more like, who in the hell was that?_

He peeped through the peep hole in the center of the iron, heavily warded door, confused at who he saw standing behind it. He sighed and pulled the door open, “Gabe, why in the hell did you not just zap in?” His tired eyes finally took in the arch’s attire, “Well what in the hell are you are smartly dressed for?”

Gabe raised a brow, “Well to answer your first question, the sigils I have added will ward an arch like me from getting in, hence, the good ole fashion knock on the door". The arch then pulled the single red rose from behind his back, smirking, “And two, I’m here to take your fine assed brother on a date, hence, the suit".

Dean’s grumpiness increased, rolling his eyes and stepping to the side to allow the arch to enter before shutting the door. His little ones wings began to flutter lightly as he yawned, which got Dean to ‘ _shh_ ' and rock him while heading down the stairs.

“Looks like parenting has done you in, huh Dean-o?” Gabe teased as he watched the tired hunter come down the stairs.

“Shut up!” Dean retorted.

Little Jude whined, letting out a little whimper before sticking his thumb into his mouth. Dean instantly apologized softly to his son, humming ‘ _Hey Jude'._

The joy’s of parenting.

Gabe smiled, looking around, “So where’s that brother of mine?”

“He's giving baking a try". Dean chuckled, “He wants to try baking me an apple pie".

Gabe sighed.

“Hey Gabe", Sam interrupted. 

Gabe’s jaw dropped to the floor. The tall drink of water looked so elegant in his black suit and tie, hair combed back and looking slick. He took in those gorgeous dimples and those excited, slanted fox like eyes. He purred, “Wow. You look stunning”. He walked over to his beautiful date, offering out the red rose, “A flower to match your beauty".

Sam felt his cheeks flush even further. He bit his bottom lip to control his urge to giggle like a girly girl. He received the red rose, bringing it up to his nose and sniffing in its sweet scent. He hummed, “Mmm. Thank you, Gabe. This is sweet of you".

Dean was impressed by Sam’s clean up and Gabe's overly sweet nature. He cleared his throat to break the love bubble the duo before him were in, he stated, “Well you two have a good time. And Gabe.”

“Yeah?”

Dean narrowed his eyes at the arch, “Don’t even think about breaking his heart or else…no one will find your corpse…and that means Angel’s included". With that warning he walked away, really wishing them the best first date for his brother and the arch.

**

“So we’re going on a date in your massive home?” Sam raised a brow.

They were standing inside Gabriel's mansion. It had a very old, antique vibe to it- everything was classy, from the mahogany walls to the classic looking furniture. It was real homely. He watched as Gabe winked at him, “follow me Sammy”.

Where Gabe led him too next made his heart leap and his jaw drop. Sam was practically speechless. He took in the rose garden and the rectangular duck pond. And there just to the side of the pool, under the starry nights was a well decorated dinner table. The table was laden with silver plates, forks, knives and with lit candles in a gold stand. Standing by the table were neatly dressed waiters, ready to serve.

Sam turned wide eyes at the handsomely smiling arch, “G-Gabe. This is….wow!”

Gabe held a hand out, “Shall we my sweet?”

The butterflies fluttered in his belly. He felt so giddy and cherished at this moment. He laid is palm into Gabe's, replying, “Yes we shall".

**

Castiel headed over towards he and Dean’s bedroom. Everything was quiet- too quiet. It peaked his curiosity and sent him searching for his son and lover. He was just walking past the theater room, when he was stopped in his tracks by the most adorable sight. 

He entered the bunker theater room- eyes fondly taking in how Dean was asleep on the sofa, on his back with his half naked baby in diapers sleeping on his daddy's flannelled chest. His sons little wings did a flutter every once in a while, sucking on his thumb while he was in a snuggled deep sleep. 

The sound of Scooby Doo- his sons favorite cartoon- played on their flat screen TV. Dean always came here and turned on Scooby Doo whenever their son felt restless. Fact is, sometimes, Dean’s humming of ‘ _Hey Jude'_ did not soothe their son. 

Cas heart thrummed for Dean. He knew just how hard an effort the hunter put into taking care of their son. When Jude was awake; Dean was awake. When Jude was hungry; Dean fed him. When Jude did his poopsie business; Dean changed him. When Jude needed a bath; Dean gave him bubble baths. When Jude wanted to play; Dean found a way to entertain his son. Dean had even put hunting on hold just so he could be there for his kid- not wanting to waste a moment away from Jude.

Cas was grateful for Dean. His skills in raising a baby was lacking and he learned by helping Dean through taking care of their son. But yeah- most of the credit went to Dean. All he could remember was trying to teach his son how to fly. 

He quietly made his way over to the storage cupboard, pulling out a warm, light, blanket.  He carefully covered daddy and son before he laid a kiss on Dean’s forehead and Jude's head. He murmured, “rest well my loves”.

With that he went back to baking, knowing that within the next hour, both pie lovers- Dean and Jude will be waking up to the smell of freshly baked apple pie.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Apologies for not much dialogue in this chapter...will have more dialogue in the next chapter ❤
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little short snippet into Gabe and Sam's date. Then, Jude and Dean time....

Sam was flustered the entire date. _Why?_ Because Gabe's eyes were transfixed on him the entire night. On the 10th minute he asked, “What?”

Gabe smiled, resting a hand atop his, voice so tender and sweet, “Its just- you’re so beautiful, Sammy".

Ok. Now Sam's cheeks were burning hot. He bit his bottom lip, trying to hold on to the smile that wanted to break through- eyes transfixed on the table top. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears, he murmured, “Gabe- you certainly have a way with words".

Gabe ran a playful finger along Sam's wrist, dipping under the cuffs to run along the soft skin underneath, “They are honest words you deserve, Sammy".

Sam's heart literally fluttered. He lifted his head, eyeing Gabe under his lashes, “Really?”

Gabe cupped Sam's hand and lifted it up to his mouth- without breaking eye contact- he kissed those knuckles softly- murmuring against the goose pimpled skin, “You are the most beautiful to ever grace this planet. And I’ve seen many Sammy- no one compares to your beauty in my eyes".

Gabriel's waiter Mr. Bernard interrupted, “Excuse me Masters, but are you ready to dine?”

Gabe threaded his fingers into Sam's, smiling at the 50 year old- well dressed waiter, “Yes please Mr. Bernard. And while we wait- can you bring out the 60 year old French wine”.

“Sure thing, Master Gabriel", Mr. Bernard bowed and left.

Sam felt so happy at this moment. Perfect was when he stared into those brown eyes of the arch Gabriel.

This was going to be a night to remember.

**

“Da!” Little Jude mouthed. 

Dean’s heart almost collapsed. Or more like- he was going to faint. The little guy- was lying on his back on the changing table- legs wiggling in the air- while Dean attempted to change his diaper. Meanwhile, as for now, the hunter stood frozen to the spot, jaw dropped as he stared down at his son. And when he found his voice, he squealed- YUP SQUEALED- “CAS! CAS BABY! COME HERE QUICK!”

Castiel came striding in- looking like an avenging angel- eyes darting around the room for any signs of danger. He stopped by Dean- who’s eyes were transfixed on their cooing and drooling son. Castiel frowned, “Dean. What is it baby?”

Dean swallowed, a mixture of nervousness and excitement bubbling within him. He tried to steady his voice as he met his lovers blue eyes, saying, “Um Jude…he um…he called me Da. Am I over-reacting or overthinking? I don’t think a baby as young as he can you know….say Da…as in **Da** ….like short for Daddy?”

Castiel tilted his head to the side, arms folded, “Of course he can! Have you forgotten that Nephilim’s have super fast growth, which also includes cognitive, hence, it might not sound like a complete word but…every word that they say….particularly when looking directly at you means something….so yup…he may have called you Da…you know for Daddy".

Dean tried to wrap his head around what Cas had said. Still his belief that his son was just being a…baby….just making baby sounds still swam through his mind- bringing about doubt. He shrugged, “Or he could be just making cute sounds…like every baby does?”

Castiel raised a brow, “Did he look directly at you when he said Da?”

Dean swallowed, “Yeah….and I’m pretty sure he…um…pointed at me". Ok now he was getting worked up again.

Castiel squinted, “Well there may be a way to find out if he's just making random baby sounds or genuinely calling you Da…for daddy".

Dean huffed, smoothing down the fastener for his sons diaper before he stepped aside, “Be my guest".

Castiel picked up his little one, whose wings fluttered when Jude saw his papa. Castiel put on his best baby voice, “Hey Jude. Who am I, baby?”

Jude's head tilted to the side- as if actually processing the Angel’s words. The little one released a gummy smile, his little finger pointed towards Castiel, releasing the sound, “Pa!”

Dean's heart pumped with so much excitement- his eyes becoming owlish- blurting, “OH MY GOD! CAS HE CALLED YOU PA!” Dean then made grabby hands towards his giggling drooling son, “Gimme!”

Castiel gave Dean a squinted look- as if the hunter had lost his mind- their sons behavior or responses were quite normal to that of a Nephilim. He sighed and handed Dean their flappy winged baby, “Here! I’m going to bake pie". With that Castiel walked away- with his usually stiff posture and serious look.

Dean rolled his eyes at the typical stoic, uptight look of his lover. He rocked his son- up and down- in his arms. He kissed his baby on the head, sniffing in his sons strawberry mixed with baby scent. He hummed against his son's cheek, unconsciously murmuring, “You know your papa can really be a bitch sometimes".

What came out of his sons mouth next, had him wishing he had watched his damn vocabulary. Little Jude released a loud and sharp, “bit!".

Dean tried to take deep breaths. _Ok relax! No one would know Jude was saying bitch!_

“What’s bit?” Came Cas voice from behind Dean. 

Which of course made the hunter startle and jump- cradling his giggling son close to his chest. He shot Castiel a glare, “For heavens sake Cas! How many times have I said not to do that!”

Castiel tilted his head to the side, “Apologies Dean. Has our son learnt a new word?”

Dean’s heart pounded, quickly replying, “Nope". He chuckled to cover up his nervousness, “He….was…um….just baby talking….this time".

Castiel observed his skittish behavior with those squinting eyes. Dean was trying not to break a sweat for another 30 seconds before the angel huffed and then booped his sons nose before he walked away. 

Dean sighed and held Jude up- meeting those beautiful green eyes, “Son. No saying the B word again ok?”

“Da!” Jude replied with his gummiest smile.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure Destiel Smut 😏

It was one of those nights where Dean wanted to get frisky with his lover. And Judging by the way Cas was concentrated on giving Dean the best _over the pants_ hand job- the angel was very much into it too.

Recently, after Jude’s birth, it was rarely they got to spend some time alone, making love to each other, on their bed, in the quiet darkness of their bedroom. Actually, to be precise, they hadn’t had sex in two weeks and it was driving both of them cranky- well mainly- it was driving Dean cranky.

Dean was a sexual being- who knew the pleasure points of the human anatomy. Hence, it was safe to say, he got Cas craving for sex too.

Abnormal for a celestial being.

And damn, when they were both horny- God himself couldn’t stop them from turning off the heat.

Right now, the heat was turned on to the max as Cas deep throated Dean. The angel had no gag reflex and devoured Dean’s cock like a hungry scavenger fighting over a piece of meat. In this case, it was Dean’s hard meat that the angel hungered for. The underside of his cock was massaged by a very talented hot tongue, saliva and precum left his cock shining wet, his balls were being rolled between warm palms- all driving Dean insane. 

The hunter was going to nut too soon if the angel didn’t stop.

And right now, Dean wanted to nut deep and long inside his lovers warm channel.

Dean threaded his fingers into the jet black hair sticking out on the top of Cas head, he gripped tight and slowly jerked his lovers head. His lover kept sucking and tonguing his slit, blue eyes meeting his in question.

Dean panted, “Baby, I don’t wanna come this way. Want to be in you".

Castiel got the message loud and clear, kissing the pink mushroom tip of his lovers cock. The angel was throbbing in the confines of his pants- the ache of his leaking cock pressed into his zipper was driving his insane. He barely recognized his very scratchy voice, “Clothes off Dean".

Before Dean could start working on his shedding his clothes, his lover clicked his fingers and BAM they were gloriously naked. Each got to study their flushed bodies, their sweaty appearances, their fully erect and leaking cocks. 

Their completely debauched state.

And it only made them even more hungry and horny. 

And so when they finally grabbed onto each other, tussling on the bed as they ravaged each others mouths with teeth, tongue and spit while engaged in a crazy- sensual frot session- they realized and felt what two weeks of abstinence did to them.

It felt like a wrestling match or a scuffle as the lovers lost themselves in the heat of the moment.

They tossed and turned, rubbing themselves like heat crazed animals on whatever surface of each others skin they could find, tongues dueled and battled, bodies pressed from head to toe- completely turned on, the mattress squeaked under the weight of their twists and turns, the wet sounds of their hungry mouths nipping and sucking became more prominent, their pants becoming desperate and their moans only grew louder.

Cas flipped them around so Dean was flat on his back. The angel began to move his hips- allowing Dean’s hard cock to be sandwiched between his crack. His lover fucked his cock up and down his crack- with every brush up, that cock head prodded Cas balls. Castiel loved the way his cock rubbed against Dean’s tummy, his eyes drifting to his lovers neck. He immediately leaned forwards and bit lightly into Dean’s pulse. 

Dean released the loudest filthiest mouth while Castiel sucked on his neck. He squeezed Castiel’s firm globes, hips driving his entire cock harder between his lovers crack. The hunter cried out as their ruts became more erratic, “Cas in you now!”

Castiel kissed up his lovers neck, tonguing and nipping on every surface before he sucked in his lovers earlobes. He tongued and bit, huskily whispering into his lovers ear, “I’m already loose Dean. What are you waiting for?”

Dean, instinctively, found Cas hole, pushing a finger in to find it was indeed loose and lubricated well. Fuck that was the hottest thing ever. He asked, in a completely sexed out voice, “You fingered yourself for me baby?”

Castiel released Dean’s earlobe with a wet pop, blue eyes finding blown out greens, replying in a sultry voice, “I fingered myself just for you Dean".

Those words completely possessed Dean’s body. Next he knew, he was flipping their positions- the angel looking so good under him. Dean leaned back on his hunches, just so he could grab his cock, and run the head over that perfectly loose hole. All the while, he and Cas' eyes were locked- daring and coaxing- the angel spreading his thighs further up and apart- for all to see.

Dean couldn’t take anymore, he positioned himself over Cas and sank his cock into his lovers hole- watching that warm, delicious cavern swallow his entire cock in one smooth push. The hunter threw his head back, crying out into the air, “Oh baby! So fucking perfect!”

Castiel wanted to touch, so he rubbed his hands around Dean’s pectorals, thumbing at his lovers hard nipples. He felt so full, so complete. He met his lovers green gaze, saying in his usual smoky cracked voice, “Fuck me Dean! Show me how much you want me".

And Dean didn’t disappoint. He bent Cas in half and ploughed his lover into the mattress. All the while they found each others lips and surface of skin in breathless kisses, releasing loud moans into their sound proof room. Dean’s balls smacked hard into his lovers crack, releasing filthy sounds into the air. They cried, they grappled, they fucked for nearly an amazing 10 minutes before both lovers were yelling out their toe curling, blinding orgasms.

Castiel painting his release all over his lovers torso while feeling Dean’s juices fill him full- deep within. 

Their states of euphoria lasting for at least another five minutes before they fell into each other. Holding on to each others sweaty bodies, just trying to catch their breaths.

Dean hummed as Cas began to massage his skull while his eyes closed to the sound of the Angel’s heartbeat under his ear. He sighed, “Mmm”.

Castiel held his lover who fell asleep above him- and inside him. He kissed the top of Dean’s sweaty sandy blonde hair. 

He would stay awake and listen to his lovers snores- it always brought him peace. And when Jude wakes up, he’ll attend to him and allow a very hardworking, dedicated daddy Dean to have his much needed rest. 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that this fic isn't actually compliant to the supernatural series.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Jude’s eyes were glowing.

A brilliant mixture of baby blue and emerald green.

It was for the first time ever.

Another milestone in his development, speaking of how fully formed his little grace was. 

But that wasn’t the intriguing part.

What captivated Dean, Cas, Sam and Gabe's attention was THE ACTUAL REASON as to why little Jude's eyes began to glow.

The actual reason had all to do with the person or angel standing before them.

A half human, half arch angel child. 

Jack had come home.

**

Dean had his son securely seated on his lap. He had an angel blade resting on the tea table before him. The hunter sat in between Castiel and Sam on their leather couch, facing Jack- who was seated on the couch opposite them with his head bowed- studying his fiddling fingers. 

Gabe saw all the tense adult faces. He decided that this was a family moment so he stated, “Um- I’m going to go out and get us some grub”.

Sam smiled at his boyfriend, “Thanks babe".

Once Gabe was gone, all eyes were back on Jack. Little Jude decided to let out a gurgle of babbling words- saliva began to run down his chin. 

Dean sighed and wiped his sons mouth with a soft hand towel. 

Meanwhile, Jude had somehow attracted Jack's attention. The kid tilted his head at Jude, a small smile lifted the corner of his lips, “Well hello to you too Jude. I’m Jack".

Dean pulled his son closer to his body, “How did you know his name’s Jude?”

Jack aimed the defensive, overprotective hunter slightly sad eyes, muttering, “He um...he told me just now".

“Ah! He's already able to communicate with his brother in baby babble". Cas stated out of the blue.

Dean was not impressed. He immediately got to the point, “Why are you here, Jack?”

“Dean!” Sam scolded.

“No Sam! We’ve been through too much! We deserve answers!” Dean interrupted.

Jude made an upset cooing sound, a little fist scrunching into his daddy's shirt.

An actual tear rolled Jack's cheek. He caught it on the tip of his index finger. He studied the colorless liquid with a little curiosity. _Why did it feel like his heart was constantly squeezing? Why was there this void filling up his chest?_ He guessed he knew the reason. He met the entire adults slightly guarded eyes. Underneath he could tell that they were hurting. He could tell that they were holding on to much self restraint. He found himself admitting, “I’m sorry. I...I tried to bring her back. I looked everywhere. I went to heaven and searched but I couldn't find her". He closed his eyes, feeling more tears slip out, feeling his body tremble. His voice was watery as he said, “I understand if you want to kill me".

Dean felt his heart finally give. He sucked in a breath, hating that Jack looked so broken. Hating that he and Cas' eldest looked so torn and genuinely remorseful. He knew what happened a couple of months ago wasn't actually Jack’s fault. The kid mostly had no control over his growing powers and his mother was caught in the crossfire- unfortunately.

Dean knew this because Cas had told him.

Because Mary had told Cas to tell he and Sam.

Castiel as if reading Dean’s mind uttered, “Jack. I found Mary in heaven".

“W-What!? You did?” Jack looked sort of in between surprised-happy- conflicted. “But how did I not find her?”

Castiel shrugged, “I really don’t know Jack, but I believe you were led astray by a few angels".

Jack swallowed, letting out a deflated, “Oh". The kid then asked, “Is she happy?”

Castiel saw the immense guilt in Jack’s eyes- and he could tell that Sam and Dean picked up on it too. He aimed the broken kid a small smile, “She is well Jack. She is very happy in her own personal heaven. She is with her beloved, John Winchester".

Dean calmly stated in a thick voice, “She has also said that we shouldn’t be too hard on you, Jack. That what happened was not your fault".

Sam added, “We care about you Jack. You are important to us and we will help you".

Jack was slightly overwhelmed. His disbelief winning over. He asked, “Why?”

“Because we’re family. We NEVER give up on family", Dean stated with a small smile. The tense hunter face was gone to be replaced with a light and fond look. 

Jack watched as the hunter rocked little giggling Jude in his arms. He asked, “Is he my brother?”

Dean beamed at him, “Yes he is Jack”.

The kid felt warmth engulf his heart. He asked, “May I hold him?”

For a second Castiel thought his lover wouldn’t release his protective hold on their son. Then Dean nodded and stood up, “Sure Jack".

Jack stood up and accepted his little wiggly baby brother into his arms. The little one- dressed in a black Metallica tee and blue jeans- stared up at him with awe and amusement. He smiled, “Hey Jude”.

Jude let out a raucous, gurgling, excited sound. The little one was all fluttery wings, glowing baby blue and emerald eyes and big drooling two teeth gummy smile as he waved his fists in the air while babbling away. This made Jack very happy- a big smile and chuckle tearing out of him.

Dean curiously leaned into his lovers side, murmuring, “What do you think Jude said, hon?”

Castiel could only smile at his lovable son. He saw the happiness Jude brought to all of them. The little one has healed this family. The little one has solidified the entire Winchester bunch. He answered, “Jude is saying I love you Jack.”

Dean chuckled. 

Yup! His youngest is definitely a family boy.

Dean uttered, “That’s my boy!”

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Anyway, I've decided to end the fic with a family reunion. I think we all needed Jack to be happily back with the Winchesters. 
> 
> Apologies if there aren't any Sabriel scenes. I may look into writing a squeal focused on Jude a little older and more Sabriel. So, stay tuned.
> 
> Finally, I'd like to thank all my lovely readers. You are the reason that I have completed this fic successfully. Love you all 💕
> 
> Any last comments and/or kudos 🙂


End file.
